Shrink
Overview The''' Shrink''' is a robot with sophisticated artificial intelligence, manufactured by Vykkers Labs. Biography While Shrinks have yet to make an appearance outside of promotional material or concept art, it's known that they were designed by Vykkers Labs to act as physical companions for the Mudokon queen, Sam. It was noted that she had become severely depressed, which negatively affected her rate of reproduction. The Shrinks were soon introduced into her holding chamber and their purpose was to maintain a sense of artificial happiness through therapy, so that the ongoing trade of Sam's Labor Eggs might continue. There is evidence to suggest, however, that at least one of the Shrinks helping Sam has gone rampant, as it purportedly desires to flee Vykkers Labs alongside the Mudokon queen. A single Shrink is known to be installed at RuptureFarms in the holding cell where Abe was to be executed. In the original trailer, it was shown to be interrogating Abe for his crimes, which had been previously recorded and were relayed back to him via its monitor. Appearance Although similar in appearance to a modified Chant Suppressor, the Shink boasts numerous hardware additions, including a television monitor, a pair of red and green lights, a halo, and numerous mechanical appendages, some of which culminate with surgical tools. Its television monitor depicts a digital Mudokon with glowing red eyes, and its voice is an amalgam of a light-voiced Mudokon and a deeply warped voice. It is also hardwired into physical structures, limiting movement to the length of its mechanical arm. Behind the Scenes Original Guardian Angel Video In the original playstation version of Abe's Oddysee, if the player was able to successfully rescue all 99 Mudokons, they would unlock the original, unaired commercial for Oddworld, entitled "Guardian Angel". with the Shrink. Original sonic the hedge boi:A dark prison cell comes into view. Abe is sleeping. A Shrink begins to hover over Abe and wakes him with its brightened monitor. shrink: "abe~!" abe is startled and backs up against a wall. sonic: "Just because life is DOOMED and everyone wants to EAT YOU..." (Shrink's monitor displays scenes of Abe being mutilated repeatedly by various wildlife.) sonic: "Doesn't mean there's no hope." (Monitor displays scenes of Abe completing obstacles and summoning shadic) sonic:"Ya need to look within...if ya wanna be FREE!" (Camera changes to the Shrinks perspective as it equips its surgical tools and torture devices, while inching towards Abe.) tails: "Help me!" (Camera fades out into darkness. The logo for '''Abe's Oddysee' appears on screen.) '''Unknown Disembodied Voice': "Oddworld." (Voice fades away with the logo.) Revised Guardian Angel Video In May 2012, a high-quality version of the Guardian Angel video was released by Just Add Water. Aside from a much higher resolution, the Shrink's last line is altered from "You need to look within ... if you wanna be FREE!" to "You need to look within ... it's time to CONFESS!" According to Just Add Water, there was many versions of the video in the archives they received from Oddworld Inhabitants, in various qualities. In every single version they had access to, the final line appeared to be the latter alternative, suggesting the original line was changed for promotional reasons. Trivia * Several Shrinks can be seen hovering over Sam's captivity chamber in some of the concept art for Munch's Oddysee. * The room used by the Shrink when it's speaking to Abe appears to be the exact same room seen in both the "Good" and "Bad Ending" of Abe's Oddysee. There is a possibility that the Shrink did indeed interrogate Abe at some time between his capture and rescue, especially due to the recently revised video, which alters the Shrink's dialogue from "If you want to be free!" to "It's time to confess!". This suggests it was the Shrink's job to force the renegade Mudokon into a confession before being executed. * Concept art reveals that the Shrink was originally known as an "Angel". * "Shrink" is a real-world slang term for a psychologist or psychiatrist. Gallery Shrink_Concept_by_Farzad Varahramyan.png|Shrink and Abe concept art Category:Industrial Products Category:Industrialists Category:Cut Content Category:Characters Category:Industrial Characters Category:Machines